Les cicatrices de Pandore
by Norfendre Wolf
Summary: Après un (petit) accident, Théo se réveille, seul dans une contrée qui ne lui semble pas familière, nommée Pandore. Sans le savoir, notre paladin préférer aura un rôle important pour le destin de la planète. action, humour et fusillade garantie.
1. Séparation

_**(Devilblight)Salut les amis; oui c'est une intro normale.**_

 _ **(le diable intérieur)C'est rare n'est-ce pas.**_

 _ **(Devilblight) Bon bah; c'est plus une intro normale. Bref je vous présente une nouvelle fanfick a chapitre que j'ai écrite pendant les vacances dans l'ennuie le plus total et, en supplément, l'inspiration me donne trop d'idée. Autant l'utiliser dès que possible.**_

 _ **Avant toute chose, je posterai toujours la suite des héros du Deuillevent mais de façon alternative. Si je poste cette nouvelle aventure de nos aventuriers, c'est pour vous faire voir autre chose que le "narnar litteral" qu'a été la précédente fick ( je travaille pour pouvoir relever le scénario).**_

 _ **Bref, cette intro est trop longue. Je vous laisse savourez cette nouvelle aventure.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Les personnage de Théo, bob, Grunlek et Shin appartiennent a leurs propriétaires respectifs. Toute réplique de cette fick est interdite et est punie de mort dans d'atroce souffrance.**_

* * *

 _ **Les cicatrices de Pandore.**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Séparation.**_

Une tempête de neige fait surface sur les montagnes enneigées de pandore. Ce manteau neigeux recouvre en intégralité une carcasse métallique d'un train en feu. On ignore encore pourquoi les flammes restent à l'intérieur de l'engin. Une grande étendu de neige et de glace recouvrant aussi d'ancien poteau de fer et de carcasse métallique appartenant jadis a d'étrange machine ou appareil en tout genre. Non loin de là, une étrange silhouette haute de 90cm fit son apparition près de l'incendie. C'était une sorte de robot de forme conique dont la base se dresse vers le haut. Ces bras semblent assez fins et il se déplace sur une seule roue avec son corps robotique en équilibre sur cette dernière. Armé d'une pelle, le robot commence à libérer les corps sans vie de nombreuse personne présente dans le train. Leurs chairs étaient entièrement brulées. Puis le robot commence à essayer de casser la glace du glacier pour les enterrer.

-Encore des rebelles et des innocents morts, les phyrexians n'arrêtent pas en ce moment. Dit le robot en essayant difficilement de recouvrir le cadavre avec la neige qu'il venait de déterrer et qui vient juste de ce geler.

D'un coup, il vit quelque chose qui vient de briller près de lui. Le robot s'avance doucement avec sa pelle pour faire office d'arme et vit avec stupeur, le corps d'une personne essayant de se relever avec difficulté. Il était vêtu d'une imposante armure en plaque blanche et jaune et d'une fine étoffe de tissu jaune autour du front et armé d'un bouclier et d'une épée. Le type en armure se relève et vit devant lui le robot.

-Chic, tu n'es pas mort. Tu as survécu à cet accident. Dit le robot en parlant à l'individu qui se dresse devant lui.

Le paladin dégaine son épée et frappe le robot avec.

-Arrière, sale hérésie. Cria le paladin.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Mais enfin arrête de immédiatement de me taper dessus. Crie le robot en fuyant le paladin qui lui coure après.

Le robot sort sans plus attendre un drapeau avec le drap blanc.

-C'est bon je me rend, je viens en paie. dit le robot en agitant le drapeau.

-OK, excuse moi, c'est la première fois que je vois un truc comme toi. Dit le paladin. Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste? et t'es qui toi d'abord?

-Je me présente. Je suis un robot multifonction CL4P-TP mais mes amis m'appellent Claptrap, enfin « m'appelleraient » s'il était encore en vie ou si j'en avais.

-Euh salut, je me nomme Théo de Silveberg, paladin inquisiteur de la lumière. Lui dit en enlevant la neige collée sur son armure.

-Un paladin? Je n'en jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Soudain, le paladin eut un flash et commence à crier «Grunlek, Bob, Shin, vous êtes là ?!» mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il se retourne vers Claptrap et lui demande s'il n'avait pas vue un nain avec un bras mécanique, un mage vêtu d'une robe rouge ou d'un archer entièrement vêtu de bleu et armé d'un arc. Le robot n'a point vu d'individu ressemblant aux descriptions de Théo. Le robot se dirige vers une pille de ferraille et ramène au paladin un étrange appareil.

-Tiens, prend ce « système ECHO » que je n'ai absolument pas trouvé parmi les cadavres ou dans l'épave. Ca permet de rester en contact au cas où on se perd dans le glacier. Lui explique le tas de ferraille. Prenez garde les phyrexians, un nouveau rebelle signera votre perte.

-Euh… Qu'est-ce-que tu raconte?

-Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. Mais avant, allons dans ma cachette si tu souhaite survivre quelque minute de plus. Lui conseille le robot.

Le paladin commence à devenir inquiet sur le destin de ces compagnons de voyage. Il n'était pas avec lui lors de sa rencontre avec le robot. Il se demande où il se trouve et aussi où ils se trouvent. Un épais brouillard se lève sur le glacier. Théo ne devait pas quitter le robot des yeux s'il veut survivre. Tout d'un coup il entendit une voix, une voix féminine qui lui chuchote des mots dans sa tète. Elle lui dit «Je sais que tu peux m'entendre mais ne le dit pas aux autres. Tu as un rôle important à remplir ici. Tu es la seule personne qui peut arrêter les phyrexians sur cette planète. Si tu es encore en vie, c'est qu'il y a une raison tu as un rôle important à jouer. A j'oubliais, si tu te demande qui je suis, on m'appelle «L'ange»» Puis reviens le silence. Le brouillard se dissipe et le paladin arrive a l'entrée de la planque du robot. Une porte qui s'est incrusté dans l'une des parois du glacier.

\- Laisse-moi ouvrir cette porte. Dit le robot en s'approchant d'une lentille contre la porte. Et ca s'ouvre ! Cria le robot en tournant sur lui même et en levant ses bras en l'air. (Un rayon de lumière prismatique analysa le robot de haut en bas puis la porte s'ouvre.) C'est des mesure de sécurité, on n'est jamais assez prudent, surtout si on vit dans un glacier qui est infesté de Garogo. Ces créatures peuvent vous arrachez un œil en moins de deux.

Le duo avança dans une grotte qui s'engouffre dans les profondeurs de la falaise glacée. Le paladin remarque que certain bloc de glace furent remplacés par des carcasses de robot semblable a celle de Claptrap. Il commence à ressentir de la chaleur qui est présent dans le couloir, puis arrive dans une salle où au milieu de cette dernière brulait un petit feu de camp. Théo s'installe sur l'une des chaises dans la pièce.

-Excuse moi de te dérangé, mais d'où viens-tu exactement? Demanda le robot au paladin.

-Je viens du cratère. Lui répondit.

-Le cratère ? Jamais entendu parler. Raconte-moi comment tu t'es retrouvé dans ce glacier.

-Eh bien c'est une longue histoire. Débuta l'humain. On était dans le cratère avec mes compagnons. On galopait tranquillement sur nos destriers lors d'une magnifique journée de printemps. On allait se rendre dans un village pour y dormir la nuit quand soudain, des voleurs sortirent de nul part avec une charrette remplit d'armes et de nourritures et on vit son propriétaire en train de les poursuivre. Moi et mes compagnons galopèrent en direction de la charrette à toute allure. Shin, notre archer demi-élémentaire d'eau, invoqua Icy, son petit compagnon crée a partir d'eau, le cristallisa avec l'une de ses flèche et la tira. Sa flèche frôla les bandits mais elle atterrit quelque mètre devant eux et autour de la zone d'impact, une petite couche de glace se forme devant la charrette. L'un des chevaux qui la tractait glissa sur la plaque de glace et la charrette tomba au sol intact, fort heureusement. Les voleurs se relèvent, l'un d'eux brandit son arc pour tiré une flèche mais Bob, notre mage demi-démon, a lancer une boule de feu sur l'archer. Quand il fut toucher, sa flèche se logea dans une ruche remplit d'abeille juste au dessus d'eux et la ruche tomba. Les hors-la-loi étaient pris au piège par les abeilles et se débattent pour les faire partir. Les abeilles s'en allèrent dès que nous somme arrivé non loin de la charrette. En arrivant, on se souvenait qu'ils étaient cinq dans le chariot et on vit que l'un d'eux est mort lors de la chute de la charrette et que deux autre ont finit bruler par le projectile brulant de mon ami. Dès qu'on était assez proche de la charrette, un bandit sauta de derrière cette dernière allé me planter sa dague dans mon cou mais Grunlek, le nain qui a un bras mécanique dont je t'ai parlé toute a l'heure, propulsa son poing mécanique dans la poitrine du voleur et atterrit K.O quelque mettre plus loin. J'arrive près du dernier qui est resté agenouiller derrière le char. Il était surpris de voir tout ces compagnons se faire tiré une leçon que dès je m'avance vers lui, il recula tout en restant au sol se releva et partit en courant en craignant le sort que je lui allais le proposé. Le propriétaire de la charrette arriva essouffler vers nous. On remit sa charrette sur ses roues pendant qu'il faisait l'inventaire de sa cargaison. Tout était là. Il nous remercia en nous donnant quelque pièce d'or et il s'en alla.

-Impressionnant! Congratula le robot.

-Et ce n'est pas fini. Je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais que c'était une longue histoire.

Le paladin continu de raconter son histoire. Après avoir aidé le gars à la charrette, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Bob, qui était en train de regarder la carte pour savoir où ils étaient, remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de la demeure d'une connaissance à Bob. Il le connaît très bien et il pence qu'il peut les loger pour la nuit. Une fois arrivé, ils se saluèrent et entrèrent dans la demeure de l'ami. Il s'appelait Brad Le Moche. Bob la rencontrer lors de ses études. Il maitrisait une magie lié aux plantes, plus précisément lié aux fleurs et aux spores. Il aimait les cours de Botanique et d'alchimie Jusqu'au jour où il eut un accident grave. Lors de l'incantation d'un sort pour lancer des spores qui peuvent rendre laid la cible du sort, il fait un échec critique et il reçu son propre sort sur son visage, le rendant ainsi repoussant. Depuis il cache son visage sous un sac en papier et arrêta ses étude. Pendant des années il essaye de concocter un remède pour pouvoir retrouver sa beauté mais sans succès. Mais grâce a ses échecs, il a pu créer un remède contre la peste et une lotion soignante pour le corps. Il a put en tiré quelque centaine de pièce d'or avec ca. Pour fêter leur retrouvaille, Brad décide de sortir quelque bouteille de vin de sa cave et les aventuriers commencent alors à le déguster. Tout le monde était plongé dans l'ivresse la plus total. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Brad arrive dans le salon avec une bouteille différente que les précédentes. Brad et les aventuriers étaient tellement ivres qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la différence et n'ont pas pris le temps de lire l'étiquette sur la bouteille. Brad propose à ses inviter de gouter une goutte du contenu de la bouteille. Sans hésitation, le groupe d'aventurier avalèrent chacun une gorgée et les aventuriers tombèrent dans un sommeil profond. Brad Le Moche s'endormit quelque seconde après.

Quand le paladin se réveilla de son long sommeil, il se trouve dans se qui semble être un train. Il essaye de se rappeler comment il est arrivé ici mais il n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir. C'est comme c'était vide dans sa tète. Il contempla l'intérieur du wagon et il n'était pas seul dans le wagon. Les passagers entaient étrangement vêtus d'armure pour certain et d'étrange vêtement pour d'autre. Certains avait d'étrange tatouage sur le corps alors que d'autres portaient des masques. Certain étaient armés d'un sabre et d'autres s'étaient équipés avec, ce qui semble pour lui, un assemblage de fer et de bois projetant de petit projectile aussi petit qu'une larve d'insecte, a toute allure et qui reste logée dans la chair de sa proie. Se demandant où il a atterri, le paladin regarda la bouteille étrange qu'il avait bu avec ses compagnon le soir dernier. Il l'avait sur lui car il était le dernier à avoir gouté le liquide de la bouteille. Théo lit l'étiquette et poussât un discret « Eh merde !». Sur le flacon, il y avait écrit soigneusement «potion de trans-planage». Même si le croisé n'avait pas de grandes compétences en alchimie, il comprit immédiatement qu'il était dans une situation bien plus que désastreuse. Au même moment, des coups de feu se fait entendre dans l'un des wagons adjacents. Soucieux, il se dirige vers la porte et colla l'un de ses oreilles à la porte. Le coup laisse place à des bruits de pas qui semble ce rapprocher du paladin. Il s'éloigne de la porte et la porte fut expulser de son cadran et atterri plus loin dans le wagon. De la porte sortie une créature humanoïde indescriptible. Son torse était celui d'un humain a qui on a arraché les bras et les hanches. Tout son torse fut relié par des câbles à une armure rouge cramoisie dotée de bras ressemblant à des lames. Sur le torse humain fut tracé en noir, un étrange symbole, un cercle traversé verticalement par un trait. Derrière lui gisaient au sol les cadavres empalé et décapité des passagers dont le propriétaire des coups de feu entendus tout à l'heure. La créature chargea sur le paladin pour le tuer comme les autres. Théo dégaina son bouclier et para les coups de l'aberration. En le voyant parer, les autre passager dégainent ou chargèrent leur armes et viennent donner un coup de main au paladin qui était en train faiblir face au coup dévastateur de la créature. Le paladin ne pouvait pas parer un autre coup supplémentaire. Les passager ont beau le cribler de balle ou de le couper, la créature resta cependant toujours debout. Jusqu'au moment où l'un des passagers tira une sphère explosive qui toucha le colosse de plein fouet et tomba au sol. Le paladin se releva et planta son épée, au hasard, sur l'étrange marque du monstre. Les monstre brilla et explosa en une multitude de débris et cria «Pour Phyrexia!». Ces derniers mots donnent plus de question au paladin que des réponses à la question: Où-est-ce qu'il est ? Il colla de nouveau son oreille sur l'autre porte et il entendit « Bip-Bip-Bip » en répétition derrière celle-ci. Il ouvrit la porte et fit le pilote sur sa chaise, raide en train de faire avancer le train. Du moment où le paladin franchis le seuil de la porte, un message audio se fait entendre dans la pièce «Je ne peux pas laisser des tueurs psychopathes de votre genre, trouver l'Arche avant moi. Je trouve ca mignon que vous vous prenez pour des héros de cette petite odyssée. Mais…non, ce n'est pas le cas. Bienvenus sur Pandore, les mioches! ». Au fur et a mesure que le message défilait, la chaise tourne vers le paladin et il découvre avec stupeur, le cadavre du pilote avec un système ECHO et une bombe qu'on a placé de force dans l'estomac. A ma fin du message, la bombe et le train explose. Les débris atterrirent dans le glacier où Claptrap retrouve Théo.

-Alors, si je comprends bien, tu viens d'un autre monde et tu viens d'arriver sur Pandore via une potion de transplantation, tu t'es battu contre un Phyrexian et, par-dessus le marcher, tu survies a un attenta créer par les phyrexians. Claptrap poussa avec un ton joyeux : Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable.

-Je te remercie.

-Oh et puis, ne fait pas attention au bazar qu'il y a dans la pièce, dès que les phyrexians éliminent des rebelles, ils les jettent par ici. J'ai été seul pendant longtemps et je n'ai pas pris le temps de tout remettre en ordre.

-Comment ce fait-il que tu sois tout seul? Se demanda Théo.

-J'avais des amis mais ils se sont fait tuer par les phyrexians ou dévorer par les Garogos. Je pourrai bien descendre et rejoindre Sanctuary, l'ultime bastion de la résistance, mais avec tout ces garogos dans le glacier, je ne peux rejoindre la civilisation. Et si tu te demande comment je ressens cela, et bien je vais te le dire. Même si j'ai été programmé avec cette vois joyeuse par défaut, en réalité, je suis complètement déprimer. Sans compter que l'un des garogo règne en roi sur ce glacier. Il s'appelle « Cœur de primate », il a tué pas mal de mes amis alors qu'il allait chercher des provisions pour les autres. Expliqua Claptrap.

Soudain, un immense singe a quatre bras entra dans la pièce par le plafond, attrape le robot, lui arrache son œil unique avec ses bras et s'en alla en laissant le robot aveugle avec le paladin qui se sentis impuissant devant la scène qu'il vient de ce produire devant ses yeux. Cet immense singe était un garogo, mais pas n'importe lequel c'était Cœur de primate lui expliqua Claptrap qui essaye de s'orienter dans sa planque.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Où ce trouve Théo? Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres aventuriers? Est-ce que Claptrap retrouvera son oeil? Qui est L'ange? Pourquoi il y a tant de question là? La réponse; la prochaine fois. N'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis sur la fick dans vos reviews (tant que c'est construit, c'est acceptable), ça fait plaisir. Je ferai en sorte que la suite soit publié de façon régulière.**

 **On se retrouve la prochaine fois. Tchao les amis.**


	2. Aveugle

_**Salut les amis. Comme vous pouvez le voir, le chapitre 2 est posté et n'attend que vous. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes présent dans le précédant, c'est que je suis vraiment fatigué. De base il me faut au moins deux-trois tasses de cafés pour rester éveillé, mais pour le chapitre ci-dessous, il m'a fallu deux ou trois cafetière.**_

 _ **Je vous écrit également le résumer du dernier chapitre pour vous rafraichir la mémoire ou encore pour vous éclaircir le scénario.**_

 _ **Précédemment: Nos aventuriers sont allé rendre visite a un certain Brad le moche, une vieille connaissance a Bob. Après une soirée plutôt alcoolisé, Théo se réveille dans un train sur Pandore, un plan parallèle au cratère, avec une potion de transplanation dans la main. Il survit a un attentat créer par les phyrexians, une race aussi énigmatique que cruelle, et se retrouve au beau milieux d'un glacier. Il fait la connaissance de Claptrap, un robot multifonction et de L'ange, une étrange entité que seul Théo peut entendre. Alors que le paladin allait se reposé, son copain robotique s'est fait arraché l'oeil par Coeur de primate, une créature féroce vivant dans le glacier.**_

 _ **Après se petit résumer, bonne lecture.**_

 _ **PS: pour les combat, j'ai fait une petite refonte des personnages. Vous verrez de nouvelle compétence, créer par mon génie démoniaque,pour Théo.**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Aveugle.**_

Théo essaye de calmer Claptrap et, surtout, de faire en sorte qu'il reste sur place, dut au fait que Gueule de primate, un garogo extrêmement féroce, lui a arraché son seul et unique œil et que le robot se déplace a toute vitesse dans la planque et heurte au passage plusieurs murs.

\- Calme-toi, dit le paladin en essayant de calmer le robot. On ira chercher ton œil mais avant, j'ai une question a te posé. Où-est-ce que je suis?

-Ah oui, tu n'es pas du coin. Je vais te raconter la triste histoire de ce monde, lui dit Claptrap.

Pandore, planète lointaine d'un système inconnu à ce jour et très loin de ton monde natal. On l'appelait « L'enfer aride » à cause de ces terres arides, de sa faune sauvage et dangereuse, et de ses différents clans de bandit qui ce battent entre eux. Peu de personne saint d'esprit ne survivent dans cet enfer. Jusqu'au jour où rumeur circulait dans toute la galaxie concernant un lieu appelé L'arche. Selon cette rumeur, l'arche renfermerait des trésors incroyables, une source de savoir ou bien encore, des femmes. Mais elle cachait des trésors d'ingéniosités d'une civilisation aliène disparue a ce jour; et elle serait ici, sur Pandore. Suite a cette légende, de nombreux individus sont partis à la recherche de ce lieu secret, mais personne n'y a réussi à y mettre la main dessus. Jusqu'au jour où un groupe de quatre aventuriers, tous originaire de cette planète, exaucèrent leurs rêves d'enfance le plus fou, trouver l'arche. A eux quatre, ils ont voyagés jusqu'aux confins de Pandore et ont affrontés de multiple danger.

Le meneur de se groupe se nomme Ajani Crinièredor, et c'est aussi le plus loyal du groupe. Il fait parti des léonins, une race d'humanoïde ressemblant a des lions, se battant avec une double lame rempli de lumière sacrée. Le deuxième, son frère, était un léonin lui aussi, mais la royauté et la civilisation ne le plaisait guère et a choisi de vivre dans les contrées sauvages de Pandore; son nom est Rengar. Le troisième membre du groupe se prénomme Anivia; elle fait partie de la race des Phœnixs mais elle est différente des autres. Les membres de son peuple pratiquaient l'art du feu, alors qu'elle maîtrise l'art du givre et de la glace. Enfin le dernier est assez spécial. Il se nomme Koth du marteau et il s'agit d'un humain ayant la faculté de contrôler les forces telluriques et magmatiques.

Ils ont trouvés l'arche après plusieurs mois de recherche mais il découvrent enfin que leur rêve étaient qu'une illusion. Tous ce qu'il y avait dans l'arche n'était que tentacule et déception. Mais cette trouvaille ne s'arrête pas là; après l'ouverture de l'arche, un métal de grande valeur dans toute la galaxie, le phyrexium, sortit des profondeurs de la planète et se retrouve dans les quatre coins de Pandore. Cette fameuse découverte a fait de nombreux intéressés, dont la société Hypérion, l'une des grandes sociétés fabricantes d'armes à feu. La société Hypérion envoya alors des hommes et des robots pour étudier le phyrexium, mais un jour, il y a eu un accident chez Hypérion. Leur station spatiale ressemblant au H de Hypérion devient le symbole des phyrexians, le cercle traversé verticalement par un trait. Et depuis se jour, les hommes Hypérion deviennent les phyrexians et cherchent, selon des rumeurs, une arche beaucoup plus importante, qui reste cependant cacher dans les profondeurs de la terre.

-Oui comme tu le dit, c'est bien une triste histoire. Remarqua Théo. Comment tu te sens ?

-Si on met de coté la douleur terrible que je ressens, tout va super bien; dit Claptrap en reprenant son calme et en se dirigeant vers une porte. Depuis tout le temps que j'attends la venue d'un individu pour m'aider à rejoindre Sanctuary! Je serai ton chef clairvoyant et toi… tu seras mon courageux sbire! (il poussa alors un rire qui ressemblait presque a un rire machiavélique; cela ne le donne pas très sérieux avec sa voix par défaut).

Le paladin commence a froncés les sourcils. Il se demande s'il avait le choix de le suivre; puis pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de le suivre que de rester seul, perdu au milieu d'un monde qu'il ne connaît absolument pas. Le robot passa dans une trappe semblable à une chatière sur mesure pour sa silhouette pyramidale et ouvre la porte au paladin. Théo entre dans une pièce où reposaient des carcasses métalliques comme Claptrap ainsi qu'un établi. Forcement un atelier pour réparer le robot dans le cas où il ferait une mauvaise rencontre. Le paladin n'ose pas toucher les outils sur la table, il n'avait pas de compétence en ingénierie et en robotique. Pendant qu'il regardait l'atelier, le robot heurte de nouveau un mur. Puis se dirigea vers une porte en bois avec un hublot dessus.

-Bien, laisse moi ouvrir cette porte et partons en chasse d'un garogo! (Le robot tapa sur un digicode le mot de passe pour ouvrir la porte. Miraculeusement, il connaissait l'emplacement des touches du clavier par cœur et ne fait aucune erreur malgré son handicape). Avance, sbire non-aveugle! Préviens-moi si un obstacle se présente!

Ils sortent de la planque. Claptrap montre le chemin au paladin. Théo n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir que le robot heurte un muret, qui se tenait devant lui, pour la troisième fois.

-Disons que celui-ci t'a échappé! Commenta le robot.

Théo se retient pour ne pas frapper le robot. Derrière la porte de derrière, se tenait un canyon remplis de bloc de glace et de barre de fer. Le vent souffle toujours au dessus de la crevasse, laissant voler derrière lui une légère couche de neige.

-Cœur de primate a beau m'avoir aveuglé, mais je sais toujours m'orienter dans le glacier. Je paris qu'on le retrouvera dans la crevasse morsure de givre. C'est là où il traine avec sa progéniture.

Le paladin entendit de nouveau la voix de L'ange qui résonne dans sa tète.

-Ne quitte pas le robot d'une semelle, il te conduira à Sanctuary, là où tu seras en sécurité.

Puis L'ange retrouve son silence dès que le duo entra dans une zone plus espacé du canyon. Les capteurs audio de Claptrap s'affolent en un instant.

-Des garogos! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! Cria le robot qui se mit en posture de défense en tremblant de peur.

Théo dégaine alors son bouclier et son épée et se met devant le robot. Trois jeunes garogos sortis des trous présent dans les murs glaciales du canyon. Ils se dirigent rapidement sur le paladin. L'un d'eux sauta pour frapper sa cible depuis le ciel. Théo leva son bouclier et projeta le singe contre un mur comme s'il c'était servis de la force du yéti pour doubler sa puissance de frappe. Le garogo fut sonné par la puissance du choc et se retrouve coincé dans le mur. Ses deux compagnons chargèrent en direction du croisé en poussant des cris comme s'ils étaient en frénésie. Théo leva son épée au ciel et la planta, imprégnée de lumière, dans le sol. Une vague de lumière éblouissaient les deux bêtes et il en profita de leur aveuglement pour empalé les deux singes en plein cœur. Puis il fait de même pour celui qui était coincé.

-C'est bon, c'est finis. Dit Théo au robot affolé.

-Merci sbire, continuons notre chemin.

Le petit groupe continue à longer la crevasse. Il y faisait tellement froid que l'armure étincelante de Théo commence à geler. Le croisé commence à sentir le froid du glacier en train de mordre son corps. Il avança, en oubliant les conditions climatiques extrêmes du glacier lorsque des secousses se firent ressentir. Le sol trembla avec violence que certains blocs de glace qui constituent les parois du glacier tombent derrière eux.

-Oh non, ça recommence. Les phyrexians mettent Pandore sans dessus-dessous pour trouver l'arche. On raconte que c'est leur opérations de forages qui provoquent ces séismes; ou alors c'est ta mère quand elle se lève le matin; ET BIM! Dit Claptrap.

Vexer par la blague (pas drôle) du robot. Le paladin prit son bouclier a deux mains et frappa d'un coup violent sur le crane robotique du robot.

-Pardon ! Dit Claptrap après avoir subit le coup.

\- Ce drôle de petit robot pourra te guider à Sanctuary. Ne le quitte pas des yeux si tu veux vivre dans se monde sauvage. Dit L'ange qui viens de reparler dans le crane de Théo.

Le groupe se retrouve au sommet de la crevasse morsure de givre. Le paladin saisi le robot dans ses bras et sauta dans la crevasse et atterrit en douceur dans de la poudreuse. Ils se déneigèrent et, d'un coup, le système ECO du paladin se mit à lancer un message audio. Le paladin, intrigué, écoute alors le message.

-Salut petit (Théo reconnu la voix du message; c'était la même voix qu'il avait entendu sur le message ECO dans la cabine du train), je suis Ezuri, dirigeant de Phyréxia. Je vais t'expliquer les règles du jeu. Une arche se trouve sur la planète. Les rebelles cherchent la nouvelle arche. Les rebelles meurent, normal... c'est moi qu'il les a tués. Tu ne vois pas le problème? C'est que toi tu es toujours en vie; alors si tu veux avoir l'amabilité de tout foutre en l'air. Bizou mon lapin.

Après l'écoute du message, Théo commence à évoquer une haine incroyable envers Ezuri. Il a tué de nombreux innocents dans le train où il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure. Puis il remarque que Claptrap réagit différemment.

-Claptrap, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Mon œil… il fonctionne à nouveau. Je vois un sbire à fière allure et un robot totalement séduisant. J'en déduis que celui qui a mon œil… (Il entendit un bruit) est tout proche !

Soudain le garogo qui a volé l'œil de Claptrap se présente sur la falaise avec l'œil sur sa poitrine. Son poil était aussi blanc que de la neige; ses crocs montrent entièrement la cruauté de la créature. Il porte avec ses deux autres bras une carcasse métallique en poussant son rugissement et la lance dans la crevasse. La carcasse explose et le Garogo se tenait derrière l'explosion et se mit à taper sa poitrine avec ses poings en hurlant. Claptrap, prit par la peur, fuit pour se mettre en lieux sûr alors que Théo dégaine ses armes et charge vers Cœur de primate. Lors de sa course, l'épée de Théo se chargea en énergie lumineuse et se tient prêt à lancer un coup décisif. Le singe esquiva et le paladin trancha un bloc de glace. Cœur de primate, qui c'est éloigné de Théo pris des morceaux de glace de ses mains et les lancent droit sur Théo. Il esquive les projectiles lancés en série jusqu'à ce que le garogo saisit une épave de ce qui semble être une voiture. Il esquiva de nouveau et commence a fatigué. Le singe sauta sur le paladin pour l'écraser. Par pur réflexe, Théo brandit son bouclier sur le garogo au moment de l'impact et éjecta le garogo à quelque centimètre plus loin. Au moment opportun, il trouva une faille dans la défense du singe et mit un coup d'épée bien placé au niveau du torse. Cœur de Primate sentit qui venait de se prendre un coup critique. Il poussa un hurlement et d'autre garogo, ressemblant a Cœur de primate, sortirent de nulle part et viennent en aide a leur chef.

-Oh, il y a des sphincters muraux! Cria Claptrap qui c'était caché sous des décombres.

-J'ai vus ça. Remarqua Théo.

Les garogos lancèrent tous des blocs de glace sur le paladin. Théo n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire : se mettre a couvert. Il se cachait derrière une épave dans la fosse. Il attend le moment où les bêtes cessèrent de lancer des projectiles. Il sortit avec rapidité de ca cachette et charge en direction de Cœur de primate en pensant que s'il le tut, il pourra intimider les autres. Il saute sur les garogos jusqu'à atteindre une hauteur qui lui semble le convenir. Les nuages se rassemble au dessus du paladin qui cet instant précis, le paladin leva son fer et laisse la foudre s'induire autour d'elle. Puis en un instant, le paladin tombe droit sur Cœur de Primate, sa lame imprégnée d'éclair droite devant lui et atterris sur le garogo avec violence. Il ce produis alors une immense vague de lumière qui recouvre toute la crevasse. Puis tout redeviens normal… enfin presque. On voit l'épée du paladin planter dans la nuque du grand singe allongé sur le ventre sur le sol glacé de la fosse. Et on voit le propriétaire de l'épée, tète baissée qui s'avance vers Claptrap avec son œil dans la main droite. Il se retourne et regarde les autres garogos de la progéniture de Cœur de primate avec un regard du style frénésie meurtrière. Intimidés, ils sans vont loin de la crevasse morsure de givre.

-Waouh! Alors là respect! Tout d'abord, tu as survécu à Ezuri et à ses phyréxians; et maintenant, tu viens de défoncer Cœur de Primate à toi tout seul! Tu es vraiment une vrais brutasse, sbire. Dit Claptrap en ne regardant pas le paladin. Ah désolé pour les sphincters muraux, c'est une expression que j'utilise quand j'ai peur.

-Merci, mais par contre, je suis derière toi. (Il retourne le robot). Comment on rebranche ton œil ?

-Je sais que tu veux mettre tes poings dans mes circuits, mais on va laisser un expert s'en occupé.

-Ah bon? Qui ca ? Demande Théo qui est allé récupérer son épée sur le cadavre du garogo.

-Mon vieil ami Hamerlock. Il s'y connaît en optique. Il vit à Lyaesberg et, ca tombe bien, c'est sur notre chemin pour Sanctuary.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Le duo repris sa route. Théo guida Claptrap en se tenant derrière lui pour le faire tourner dans les virages, pour qu'il s'habitue a son manque de visibilité.

-Tiens une vieille péniche de Hypérion. Cela pourrait être un super raccourci. (Il se dirige vers une espèce de capteur optique qui se tien à coté de la porte de la péniche.)Une porte Hypérion… jeu d'enfant, dit le robot avec un ton moqueur. ET OUVRE-TOI!

Un Cône de lumière sorti du capteur et analysa le robot.

-Alerte intrusion. Verrouillage de la porte. Fit la petite voix numérique de la péniche.

Les portes se verrouillent devant le duo. Le paladin et le robot resta silencieux pendant 10 seconde en regardant la porte.

-Bon bah, on s'est bien amusé. Il parait que ce faire dévoré par les garogos n'a absolument rien de dégradant. Dit le robot en prenant une petite voix.

-Attend une seconde, dit l'ange dans le crane de Théo. Changement de phase en cours.

Les portes se déverrouillent et ouvrent devant les deux voyageurs.

-Merci L'ange. Dit discrètement Théo.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, ca sert a ça d'être une intelligence artificielle. Je peux me connecter quasiment partout sur cette planète.

Le paladin avança toujours avec Claptrap devant lui. Cela le vexe un peu qu'il ne soit pas devant les autres. Le robot avance plus rapidement que d'habitude à travers le canyon.

-Dépêche-toi, sbire. Ce n'est absolument pas le moment de flancher. Cette partie du glacier est sous le contrôle d'un bandit du nom de Capitaine Flint. Il m'a utilisé comme jouet de torture pendant des mois. On jouait à «esquive le chalumeau » ou à «ne tombe pas dans le bac d'acide ». J'étais très bon au premier. Dit Claptrap.

Il arrive vers le bord d'une falaise. Le panorama était charmant avec vu sur les falaises abruptes du glacier et vue sur la mer et sur le petit village de Lyaesberg. Le paladin saisis de nouveau le robot et sauta du haut de la falaise et atterris dans de la poudreuse. Ils avancent jusqu'au portes du village quand soudain…

-Peuple de Pandore, ici Ezuri. J'offre 100 000$ a celui qui me ramènera la tète de se rebelle en armure. De plus, la prime pour la tète d'Ajani, le roi de la résistance, est toujours disponible. Merci de votre coopération.

-OK les gars, ici le capitaine Flint. Laissez tomber pour Ajani et occupez-vous de la tète du rebelle. Allez et que ça saute.

Après cette série de message ECO, le paladin commence à comprendre qu'il a une sacré notoriété dans le coin. Il commence à être inquiet concernant ce Hamerlock, il a peur qu'il le livre aux bandits ou aux phyrexians.

-Hé, Hamerlock ! Cria Claptrap en direction de la porte du village.

Le système ECO du paladin commence à émettre un nouveau message.

-Oh, juste ciel. D'abord les hommes du capitaine Flint qui débarquent sans prévenir, et maintenant, Claptrap surgit. J'ai dus tuer des bébés chiot dans une vis antérieur pour mériter ca… Mais que vois-je! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux! C'est le rebelle en armure, le «full métal rebel» comme on l'appelle dans le coin. Dites, si vous pouvez me débarrassé de ces malfrats, je pourrai vous aider en récompense.

Théo est de plus en plus fatiguer après son combat contre Cœur de primate. Il se cible d'une de ses bénédictions pour pouvoir continuer a ce battre. Son armure fut entourée de plusieurs halos de lumière et disparaissent en un instant. Il sent ses forces le revenir pour cette bataille et commence à en avoir marre; depuis qu'il est sur Pandore, il n'a pas eu un moment pour ce reposé. Où qu'il aille, il frôle la mort et ne fais que ce battre.

La porte de Lyaesberg s'ouvre devant lui. Au même moment, il chargea avec son bouclier devant lui et son épée dans son autre main. Il fonça droit sur un bandit qu'il n'a pas eut le temps de remarquer le croisé et lui donna un violent coup de bouclier qui le propulsa loin contre le mur d'une maison loin derrière lui. Puis coupa le bras d'un deuxième, qui était trop lent pour dégainer son arme à feu, avec son épée et lui épalât a la poitrine. Théo sentit les balles rebondir contre son armure derrière lui. Il rechargea avec son bouclier vers les bandits qui lui tire dessus et élimine d'un coup d'épée les deux derniers bandits en leur coupant la tète.

-GGGGGRRRRRR! Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot. Dit le capitaine Flint via le système ECO de Théo.

-Bien jouer, sbire. Dit Hamerlock, tu peux bien avoir la gentillesse de rendre service à ton ami Claptrap et bien vouloir revisser mon œil, demanda Claptrap dans l'appareil de communication pour envoyer un message à son vieil ami.

-Bon bah, il semblerait que j'ai une dette envers toi. Venez me voir pour que je rende la vus à Claptrap. Dit Hamerlock en parlant à Théo. Mais il faut d'abord que je désactive cette barrière électrique.

Le paladin se dirige vers la clôture qui se trouve quelque mètre plus loin. La foudre traversait toute la superficie de la barrière.

-Arrière rebelle, laissez Claptrap passer devant, je vous pris. Prévient Hamerlock.

-Je savais que pouvais faire confiance à Hamerlock. Nous deux, on est les deux doigts de la main, les deux balles d'un chargeur, les… (À ce moment là, le robot touche involontairement la clôture électrique) BBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTSSSSS ! (puis il tombe raide sur le sol).

-Pardonnez-moi mais quand Claptrap s'exprime, mes oreilles se suicide une à une. J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.

La porte de la maison qui est derrière la barrière s'ouvre et sortis de la maison, un homme du style gentleman dont sa moitié droite de son corps était remplacer par des prothèses mécanique. Il est vêtu comme quelqu'un qui part faire de l'exploration dans la jungle et porte une paire de lunette dont le ver droit est brisé. Il sort de sa demeure en marchant comme dans un défilé militaire et lui fait un salut du même style.

-Ravis de faire votre connaissance, rebelle. Je me présente, je suis Sir Hamerlock. A votre service.

-De même et je suis Théo de Silverberg; paladin inquisiteur de la lumière. Que faites vous ici, dans ce trou perdu ?

-J'étais en train d'étudier les garogos pour mon almanach sur les animaux de Pandore lorsque les hommes du capitaine Flint ont prient de force Lyaesberg et m'empêche de retourner a Sanctuary, lui raconta Hamerlock. Si vous voulez bien me donner l'œil de Claptrap, je vous pris.

Le paladin donna alors l'œil robotique à sir Hamerlock en esquissant un léger sourire. Le paladin voyait Hamerlock comme si c'était Grunlek. La ressemblance était proche entre ces deux personnes avec leur bras robotique. Hamerlock se penche sur Claptrap et lui insère délicatement son œil dans ses circuits. Il rebranche tous les câbles détruit puis tape du poing sur l'œil en disant « le tour est joué !».

-HAHA je suis vivant. Dit le robot en se redressant rapidement sur sa roue.

-Juste ciel, il parle à nouveau. Soupira Hamerlock.

-Sbire, comme tu m'as aidé à retrouver la vue… dit donc, t'as l'air plus moche que dans ma mémoire. (Le paladin lui fait la grimace puis regarde son armure et ses armes couverte de sang) Il est temps de reprendre notre route vers Sanctuary. Ici il n'y a que des tueurs et des attardés, comme ce Hammerlock par exemple.

-Je suis juste là, mec. Grogna Hamerlock. Venez avec moi, on va rétablir le courant.

Le groupe suivi l'érudit. Hamerlock raconte à Théo qu'Ezuri voulait étudier la faune et la flore de Pandore et puis le lendemain, il réalisa une véritable hécatombe sur toute la planète toutes les minutes. Théo essais de comparer la personnalité du tiran phyréxian avec celles des bandits qu'il venait de massacrer. Il n'y pensa pas longtemps, cela lui donnait de violents maux de tète. Hamerlock arrive vers un générateur, le réactive et les équipements électrique du village fonctionnent à nouveau. Puis il essaye d'activer une sorte de tableau des primes.

-Allez, marche cochonnerie. Grogna Hamerlock. Ah juste de crotte de bique, le tableau des primes est HS. Les rebelles ont dus le désactiver quand ils ont rejoints Sanctuary. Si vous voulez, j'ai pas mal de travail par ici. Si voulez me donnez un coup de main avant de reprendre votre route.

-Mais volontiers, mais avant de mit mettre, je sens que je vais me reposer et lustrer mon armure. Je suis pas mal fatigué depuis que je suis arrivé par ici.

-Sage décision. Venez chez moi, je vous offre toute mon hospitalité. Dit Hamerlock en souriant au paladin.

Le trio rentra dans la demeure de Hamerlock et se reposa.

 _ **Et c'est sur cette petite note qu'on termine se chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimés.**_

 _ **On se retrouve pour la prochaine fois. Tchao!**_


	3. Le meilleur sbire du monde

_**Salut les amis. Lors de mes deux dernier chapitre, vous avez trouvé un Théo différent. Et bien, grâce a la review de Shiwa479 (d'ailleur je te remercie encore) , je vous est créer un Théo bien bourrin comme on l'aime, enfin voire même trop bourrin. Il se peu que certaine baston soit censuré si vous voulez vivre quelque années de plus dans la joie et la bonne-humeur. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis saint d'esprit, ne vous inquiéter pas!**_

 _ **Désolé pour le retard car mon planning n'était pas très favorable pour la rédaction de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Précédemment: Après avoir survécu a un attentat créé par les Asphyxiantes,Théo fut recueillit par Claptrap, un robot multifonction. Pendant leur rencontre dans sa cachette, le robot se fait arracher l'œil par un garogo nommé Cœur de primate. Avant d'aller a la recherche du garogo, Théo apprend par les paroles de Claptrap la triste histoire de Pandore et que les phyrexians cherche dans ses profondeur, un artefact nommé l'arche dont les rumeurs évoquerait une incroyable mine de technologie alien et destructrice. Après avoir vaincu Cœur de primate, il fait la connaissance de Sir Hamerlock, un érudit qui étudie la faune de ce monde brisé, et d'Ezuri, le dirigeant de Phyrexia via le systhème ECO du paladin.**_

 _ **Chapitre3: Le meilleur sbire du monde.**_

Trois jours plus tard, Théo se réveilla à l'aube. Il enfila son armure et rejoint Hamerlock dans le séjour. Il lui avait préparé de la grillade de garogo pour le petit déjeuner. Le paladin mangea en silence tout en prenant son temps. En effet, durant trois jours, Hamerlock lui avait demandé de réduire influence des garogos et des bandits autour de Lyaesberg, surtout des le cimetière et dans une petite mare congelé non loin de ce dernier. Puis il devait aller dans une ancienne boutique situer en haut d'une falaise pour aller chercher un bouclier pour que Hamerlock puisse quitter le village sans la moindre égratignure. C'était une boutique très prisé par les rebelles mais depuis que les phyrexians ont commencés leur hostilité, ils ont tous fuient pour aller se réfugier a Sanctuary. Il croyait que ascension allait être semble, et bien il a parlé trop; car le fusible de l'ascenseur était grillé depuis que Claptrap a, soi-disant, essayer de s'accoupler avec. Il a dut aller chercher un fusible chez les bandits du coin. Et c'est par une scène de baston assez violente (que je ne décrirais pas pour des raisons psychologique pour ne pas en choquer certain) qu'il récupéra le fusible et alla chercher le bouclier de Hamerlock. Le lendemain, Hamerlock lui réclame d'aller lui chercher de la fourrure de garogo pour donner un peu de style a son couvre-chef. Dès qu'il en allait en récupéré dans le glacier, il fallut que Claptrap se pointe et demande au paladin d'oublier Hamerlock et de lui donner la fourrure pour en faire une coupe punk. Il la donna finalement à sir Hamerlock (désolé Clapy). Puis, il l'envoi tuer un certain Garo-nabot, un bandit qui traine sur une ville portuaire non loin de Lyaesberg. Le bandit en question n'était pas plus haut qu'un nain, mais pour surpasser sa petite taille, il chevauche un garogo, d'où il lui doit son nom. Après l'avoir tué, il récupère un journal audio et l'amena à Hamerlock. Il lui dit que le journal était divisé en quatre morceaux et qui doivent trainés autour du glacier. Théo décidait d'aller partir à leur recherche le lendemain, il en a trouvé un dans un bloc de glace, un second dans une petite barque gelé sur le rivage et le dernier dans le crane d'un squelette d'une immense créature qui devrai mesurer dans les 10 mètre de haut. Cela lui avait prit toute la journée, sans compter qu'il s'était fait agresser par les garogos tout les cinq mètre. Il remit les messages à Hamerlock puis allait se reposer.

-Oh, mon cher ami, je viens de reconstituer les messages ECO que vous m'avez restitué hier. Dit Hamerlock en esquissant un sourire.

-Bon, voyons ce que referment ces messages. Dit le paladin intéressé.

Hamerlock lance l'enregistrement.

« Journal de Héléna Pierce: jour 30 : nous parcourons le désert du Dust depuis maintenant trois jours, pour nous rendre a New-Heaven sous les ordres d'Ajani. J'ignore pourquoi il nous envois là-bas, mais c'est forcement pour récupérer des informations confidentiels. Mes hommes commencent a fatigués et la nourriture commence à être insuffisantes. J'espère que nous ne ferons pas de mauvaise rencontre en … (un bruit strident se fait entendre). Qu'est-ce-que… OH non. Vous autres, éloignez-vous des fenêtres. (Les vitres se brisent et on entant quelqu'un se rapprocher). »

-Oh je vois que vous avez trouvez le journal de Héléna Pierce. Elle était commandante chez les rebelles. Je me demande ce qui lui a pu lui arriver. Dit Hamerlock en continuant l'enregistrement.

« -Salut tout le monde, c'est Ezuri.

\- pas un geste! Dit une voix robotique.

-Dites-moi ma petite dame, comment-vous appelez-vous?

-Pierce.

\- Dites-moi mademoiselle Pierce, ou bien madame Pierce, cela me briserai le cœur si c'était le cas. Dites-moi où avez-vous trouvée se train? Et serait-ce possible que vous me regarder quand je vous parle?! Dit Ezuri en haussant le ton.

-Ce train a été réquisitionné loyalement sous les ordres de…

-Couille de ferraille OH OH mais qu'est qui est arrivé a votre visage. Dites-moi madame (je ne sais plus comment vous vous appelée), dites-moi qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de passer votre visage a la ponceuse électrique?

-Mon mari m'avait offert une bague avec un anneau de skag. L'anneau en question donnait des symptômes provoquant la faim.

-Ah, et où est votre mari maintenant?

-Il est mort.

-Oh c'est triste, mais au moins vous avez un point commun avec lui. (Un coup de feu se fait entendre ainsi que les cris des passagers). HAHA non mais attend Wilhelm, t'as vu sa gueule, elle est… Au puis merde, Wilhelm, tues tous ces sauvages.

-A vos ordres. S'exécuta la voix robotique du nom de Wilhelm. (Des coup de feu se font entendre.)»

-Alors comme ça, Ezuri l'a tuée. C'est une triste fin. Dit Hamerlock.

-Faisons une minute de silence pour la mémoire de Madame Pierce. Dit le paladin.

Les deux compères fient une minute de silence. Puis Théo se leva de sa chaise, prit ses armes er sort de la maison. Quand il sortit de la maison, il regarda sur la droite Claptrap qui était dans une niche car Hamerlock lui avait interdit de ne pas rentrer dans la demeure de Hamerlock.

-Bonjour sbire, tu es près pour le départ.

-Je suis près. Dit-moi, tu as dit la dernière fois que tu étais le jouet de torture du capitaine Flint. Il te torturait souvent ?

-Flint et moi avons un accord. Je lui remettais les cadavres qu'Ezuri laissait sur le glacier et il se dispensait de me torturer (mais des-fois il le fait quand même.) Mais aujourd'hui c'est fini, on tue le capitaine Flint, on récupère mon vaisseau et on se rend à Sanctuary.

-ça me semble être un bon plan. Dit Théo.

Hamerlock sort de sa demeure.

-Oh je vois que vous reprenez votre route. Partez devant et tué le capitaine Flint. Dès qu'il sera mort, je pourrai vous rejoindre à Sanctuary. Dit Hamerlock.

-OK on se retrouve là-bas. A la prochaine. Dit Théo.

-Bonne chance, Paladin! Lui dit Hamerlock.

Le duo reprend sa route vers Sanctuary. Mais le voyage ne va pas être simple comme on envois une lettre par la poste; entre Théo et Sanctuary se tient un puissant bandit du nom de capitaine flint, un bandit connus pour son avarice, pour ses méthode de torture et encore pour carbonisé de nombreux innocents sur son navire. Théo suis Claptrap en longeant le rivage gelée.

-Si par malheur vous vous approchez de mon vaisseau, Boum-Boum, mon fidèle second, n'hésitera pas te tuer et utilisé ton cadavre comme fausse septique. Dit Flint via le système ECO de Théo.

-C'est ce qu'on verra. Dit Théo avec un air je-m'en-foutiste.

Le système ECO reçoit de nouveau un message audio. Théo se prépare à écouté le message et, dans ca tète, réfléchit a ce qu'il va lui balancer comme punch line.

-Hm c'est bretzel sont vraiment dégelasse. Alors ma couille comment ca va? Tu te dis que le froid va te congeler mais les bandits auront ta peau bien avant que tu ne meures de froid. Moi, ma journée: et bien je vais te dire que je viens de m'acheter un poney en diamant parce que j'ai de la maille, tu vois ca. Attend je te recontacte.

C'était Ezuri qui envois ce message pour narguer le paladin.

-Attend que je te plante mon épée dans ta sale gueule, fils de p… ! Cria Théo sur les nerfs. Il commence à me taper sur le système celui-là.

Tout en continuant à longer le rivage gelé, notre duo arrive vers un petit campement de bandit. Bien sur, ils ne vont pas les accueillirent les bras ouvert et avec des banderoles avec « bienvenus» dessus; dès qu'ils les voient, ils ouvrent le feu. Claptrap allait se cacher tandis que Théo rentre dans le tât. Il savait que les balles ricochent sur son armure et que ces imbéciles ne savent pas tirer dans la tète. Les bandits se font touchés par les balles perdues, et le paladin en profite pour leur assener un coup de grâce. D'autre bandit sortirent des habitations et font feu a vus du paladin.

-Décidément ils sont pénibles a me tiré dessus. Hé vous savez combien d'heure il me faut pour lustrer cette armure ?! Cria Théo.

-Ta gueule ! Cria un bandit.

-Oh toi, (le paladin arrive devant le paladin à vitesse grand V et le tape avec plusieurs coups d'épée), tu ne me manque pas de respect. Gueula le paladin en donnant un coup d'épée entre chaque mot.

Le bandit rendit l'âme après plusieurs coups d'épée. Puis Théo alla régler le compte des autres décidant qui essaye de perforer l'armure du paladin. Le croisé leur régla leur compte avec de voilent coups dans la tète.

-Qu'-as-tu fais sbire ? dit Claptrap en regardant la boucherie du paladin.

-J'ai réglé leur compte, rien de personnel.

-Mais enfin c'était des êtres humains avec une famille et…

-Tu te fiche de moi. Dit le paladin en prenant un ton démoniaque.

-Non, c'est pour rire. Allé on s'en fout. Dit Claptrap en prenant une petite voix parce qu'il a peur du paladin qui lui fait les gros yeux.

Ils reprennent leur route en laissant le campement recouvert de sang et les balles laissé coincer dans les murs de glace de la falaise et dans les murs de fer des habitations. Le système ECO reçoit un nouveau message d'Ezuri.

-Je ne sais pas comment je vais appeler ce poney en diamant que je me suis acheter. J'ai pensé à « face de pet » en ton honneur, mais je trouve ça totalement immature. Ou encore « étalon du cul»; mouais c'est pire. Oh je vais y réfléchir encore un peu.

-T'a cas l'appelé « je vais te buter», connard. Gueula de nouveau Théo.

Le paladin était complètement énervé que, dès qu'il voyait au loin les ruines d'un navire de guerre de haute technologie habité par des pillards et des bandits, il charge avec rage vers les bandits, épée droite devant lui, et commit un massacre. Théo était tellement en colère que lorsqu'il se bat, on ne en lui plus un être humain, c'était une bêtes encore plus féroce que les garogos de l'autre jour. Le massacre se termine dès que Claptrap réussit à rattraper le paladin aux milieux d'une marre de sang et de boyau a l'air (pas plus de détail si vous tenez à votre âme). Le paladin continu à marcher sur l'épave. En passant sous une arche, des bandits lui tendent une embuscade et Théo fut frappé par une explosion. La fumée se dissipe et on voit le croisé en un seul morceau à l'intérieur d'une boule de lumière.

\- Décidément, les embuscades avec des explosifs, ce n'est pas leur truc. Dit le paladin en désactivant sa boule protectrice.

Pour la troisième fois, le système ECO sonne à nouveau. (Et je pence que vous savez qui c'est).

-Dit, le poney en diamant que j'avais acheté n'était pas une statue comme tu le penses, C'est … oh tu sais quoi? Je vais l'appelé. «Etalon du cul »!... « Etalon du cul », vient dire bonjour. (On entant un poney dans le message). « Etalon du cul » vient de te dire bonjour.

En entendant le message, Théo serra les dents. Dès qu'il a entendu l'étalon dans le message, il pence a Lumière qui est au Cratère, loin de lui et seule, qui doit peut-être attendre que son maître se présente devant elle. Ils arrivent vers le pont du navire de guerre entièrement recouvert de glace et de neige. Devant eux se tenait un canon que Claptrap pense qu'il doit être encore en état de marche. Dès qu'ils s'approchent de se dernier, un individu assez robuste portant des vêtements en cuir jaune et cachant son visage derrière un masque a soudure, prend les commandes du canon et le pointe et direction du duo.

-C'est Boum-Boum! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! Cria Claptrap qui allait se cacher.

Le second du capitaine Flint ouvrit le feu avec sa grosse bertha. Théo n'eut le temps de réagir que le souffle de l'explosion le renvoi quelque mètres en arrière. Théo essaye de se relever que le canon le pointe de nouveau pour cible. Il cogne son bouclier au sol et le boule de lumière le protège du tir de canon. Le croisé essaye de s'approcher du canon pour éjecter son utilisateur hors de l'arme. Il essaye de charger et d'esquiver les projectiles mais le souffle des explosions ne fait que le faire heurter les barrières métalliques qui entourent le pont ou le fait heurter contre un mur avec violence. Voyant qu'il est mal-en-point, il se cachât et réfléchit à un plan d'attaque. Il n'a pas trop l'habitude de réfléchir dans ce genre de situation mais il n'a pas le choix; il va devoir se cacher et avancer discrètement jusqu'au canon et donner le coup de grâce a Boum-Boum. C'est ce qu'il a fait, il a avancé jusqu'au canon t'en que le second regarde ailleurs. Au moment opportun, il lève son bouclier et éjecte avec violence le second par dessus le canon et atterri sur le pont du navire sur le dos. Théo saute sur le rebord du canon, avec son épée chargé de lumière, et se positionne pour un coup de grâce. Le paladin planta son épée dans la poitrine du second avec violence que son épée a aussi transpercé le pont de fer du navire. Claptrap qui a vu la scène fut impressionné et se dirige vers un portail en fer. Le paladin le rejoint après avoir récupérer son arme.

-Saleté de porte verrouillée. Dit Claptrap en tapant de ses poings sur la porte. Oh je sais. Sbire, met toi au canon! (Théo s'exécuta et comprit le plan du robot mais dès qu'il est au commande, il se dit «merde ca fonctionne comment cette merde») Tu veux faire péter cette porte, mais attend que je sois en sécurité, c'est comprit. Si tu tire sur cette porte tout-de-suite, je vais être très cabossé. (Théo ne prêta pas attention au robot, il appuis au hasard sur un bouton et le canon se dirige en direction de la porte.) Je vais te montrer l'endroit où tu vas tirer quand je me serai poussé, ce que je suis sur que tu le fasses dès que tu auras bien toute mes instructions. Tu as bien compris? Je sais que c'est un peu compliqué, mais reste concentrer. Quand je veux que tu tires au canon sur cette porte, je dirai un truc du genre «Tires maintenant au canon sur cette porte !». Mais ce n'était juste qu'un test, tu n'as pas tiré sur la porte, c'est très bien. «Tire maintenant au canon sur cette porte! »; encore un autre test, je suis vraiment fier de toi, sbire. Enfin, je m'impatiente un peu… (Pendant que Claptrap parlait, Théo cherchait le bouton pour tirer avec le canon, puis il voit un bouton rouge. Le paladin, curieux, appui alors dessus. Le canon cri «FUS RO DAH !» (Si vous le voulez, mettez la musique de Skyrim en fond pour l'ambiance et pour la scène qui va venir) et le tire pulvérise la porte et envois Claptrap valsé loin devant lui.).AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Cria le robot qui fut propulsé en l'air.

\- Oups. Ce dit le croisé en ne voyant plus son compagnon devant lui.

La porte cachait une petite faille entre deux parois glaciale du glacier et semble mener à une crique. Des bandits sortent de la faille et vont attaquer le paladin. Ils sont forcément entendus le bruit de l'explosion.

-Bon, voyons ce que ce machin a dans le ventre. Dit Théo en esquissant un sourire sadique.

Il martela le bouton de tire du canon, qui cria « FUS RO DAH !» en série, et les tire se suivirent les uns derrières les autres. Les bandits furent propulsés avec violence contre les parois de la faille ou atterrissent dans la crique. Puis il y a plus un bandit dans la faille.

-Oh fait chier, je m'amusais bien. Dit Théo descendant du canon. Puis il entre dans la faille. Quand il a tiré sur Claptrap, il a ressenti un bon moment de jouissance comme s'il avait rêvé de lui défoncer sa carcasse de fer avec un canon.

En entrant dans la crique, le paladin fut impressionner par le spectacle qui se tien devant lui. Dans la crique se trouve un énorme bateau, très ressemblant a un dragon, se tient sur une immense colonne de glace. De plus la proue du bateau crachait des flammes à un intervalle régulier, et ses voiles ont été positionnées de sorte qu'elles imitent a la perfection les ailes de ces seigneurs ailés. Alors qu'il admirait la vue, le système ECO retentit et le paladin écoute alors le message. C'était Claptrap.

-Ah tu vas rire. Il se peut que j'ai créé une mutinerie contre le capitaine Flint avant la grande glaciation, ce qui explique pourquoi ces types me cassent la figure. C'est ça, les gars?

-Ta gueule. Gueula un bandit

\- OK.

Dès qu'il entendit le message, Théo hésite de lui venir en aide ou non. Claptrap est certes un poil chiant à son égard, mais il est le seul individu qui peut le guider a travers ce monde brisé. Le paladin se dirige vers un portail qui donne accès à un immense campement de bandit, situé sous le navire colossal.

-Alors comme ca, Claptrap a un nouveau sbire. Eh bien les gars, ramenez moi son cadavre! Gueula Flint dans le communicateur de Théo.

-Oui, envois moi tes hommes vers leur bourreau. Dit le paladin en prenant un excès de confiance.

Le portail s'ouvre et le paladin va immédiatement aux milieux du champ de bataille. Les bandits lui tombent dessus les uns après les autres, mais il nettoie la horde de sadiques en plusieurs tours d'attaque circulaire. Les sadiques se battaient au corps-a-corps avec des armes qui semble être créé de leurs propres mains semblable à une hachette. L'arme en question était un bout de boit où on attache a son sommet une lame de scie tournant a toute allure pour créer des blessures profondes et douloureuses, et parfois même mortelles car la lame en question est, dans le plus présent des cas, rouillée. Théo sentit des balles tapées sur son armure. Il se retourne et voit plusieurs bandits en train de lui tiré dessus. Théo charge alors sur les bandits avec le bouclier devant lui à toute vitesse et écrasa littéralement un bandit sur son chemin. Pour le bandit, c'est comme si un camion lui avait roulé dessus. Les bandits dégainent alors leur hachette mais le paladin leur trancha leurs bras droits avec un coup d'épée tellement rapide qu'il en est difficile de suivre le mouvement de la lame. On a l'impression que le croisé a fait un mouvement d'épée a l'horizontal alors que si on met la scène au ralenti, on voit qu'il a fait un mouvement indescriptible et assez complexe a maitrisé. Un véritable maître de l'épée. Les bandits se mettent alors à genou avec leurs mains gauches sur leur membre manquant en hurlant de douleur. Sans aucune forme de pitié, Théo les achève en les assommants avec la garde de son épée. Ils mourront quelques minutes plus tard dans leur sang. Après que le massacre soit terminé, la voix de Flint résonne dans le repère.

-Comment ca Claptrap a réussis à s'échapper! Et bien tiens tu seras mon nouveau jouet de torture Kled!

-Non, pitié non. HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Cria le dénommer Kled.

-Au prochain cri de Kled, il sera 16h30. Dit le capitaine joyeusement.

« Quel monstre» songea Théo. «Mais au moins, Clapy a réussis à s'en sortir. J'hésite d'affirmer si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou non». Le doute entre dans la tète du paladin. Théo avance toujours dans le campement. Cela fait maintenant 5 minutes qu'il n'a plus revues de bandit sur son chemin. Soudain le système ECO sonne et Flint s'adresse à Théo.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire. Toi et Clapy, vous serez nos jouets de torture et on vous laisse en vie. Allez accepter, c'est une bonne affaire.

-J'aimerai bien, mais non. Dit Théo en raccrochant le communicateur.

Il continus son avancée jusqu'à se qu'il entend des bruits comme si on donnait des coups de pied dans de la ferraille et la voix d'un robot. Il s'en rapproche silencieusement, regarde via l'angle d'un mur et voit des bandits en train de frapper Claptrap.

-Mais enfin arrêter. Au lieu de me frapper, on peut discuter comme des hommes civilisés. Comme cela écouter. « Salut Claptrap, ça va bien?-Oui mais pas trop.-Comment ça?-Et bien vous ne faites que me tabasser et je n'aime pas sa du tout.-Oui mais pour nous ça nous fait plaisir.-Mais a moi, cela ne me plait pas du tout. Vous me faites mal.-Mais enfin Claptrap, t'es un robot.-Oui, et alors.-Les robots de ressente pas la douleur, donc quand on te frappe sa ne fait pas mal.» Hm, après longue réflexion avec moi-même, tabassé moi les gars! Dit Claptrap.

A ce moment là, le paladin surgit avec rapidité qu'il exécute les agresseurs en leur plantant l'épée dans la gorge.

-Merci. Tu es fais Flint, mon sbire est une vraie brutasse. Dit Claptrap faussant le ton.

Le duo commence à gravir un ensemble de passerelle qui mène jusqu'au pont du bateau. Ils sont presque vers le pont que Claptrap s'arrête net devant le paladin.

-HA ! Je ne peux pas monter les escaliers. Tu peux me porter jusqu'en haut s'il te plait.

Le paladin porte le robot dans ses bras et gravir un escalier qui mène au pont. Une fois en haut, une grille se présente devant le groupe.

-On va devoir ouvrir cette grille. Sbire peux tu le faire pour moi. (Théo fait un pas en arrière et prend Claptrap comme s'il tenait un bélier.) Euh qu'est-ce que tu… Non, non, ne te sers pas de moi comme bélier, ne te sert pas de moi comme bélier! Cria le robot.

Le paladin s'en moque et fonce devant la grille en criant "police!". Au choc, la grille tomba et le groupe se retrouve sur le pont du navire. Ils se relèvent.

-Flint, ton unité Claptrap est revenue! Gueula le robot.

Des colonnes de flammes surgissent des conduits d'aération du navire. A l'autre bout du pont, dans la cabine du capitaine, se tiens un homme de 2m50, massif, portant une grosse tenue ignifuge et un casque avec des cornes, recouvrant tout son visage. Dans sa main droite, il porte une ancre de navire de 100kg et la dresse au ciel en disant «C'est notre petit joujou de torture les gars, il est revenu». Les portes de la cabine se ferment derrière lui. Par des trappes présentent sur le pont, sortirent des bandits portant des masque en forme de crane qui leur donnent le visage en feu. Théo chargea sur le capitaine. Son épée se remplit d'énergie lumineuse. Le paladin saute tout en brandissant son fer en l'air. Cependant le capitaine s'avère être un adversaire coriace. En effet, Flint frappe le croisé de plein fouet avec son ancre. Le paladin fut propulsé quelque mètre en arrière et se retrouve sur le dos avec une douleur a l'abdomen. Le capitaine sauta sur le paladin avec son arme massif dans les mains pour achever Théo cloué au sol. Théo dégaine son bouclier pour amortir le choc de la brute. Tout en parant, il enveloppe sa blessure d'un flux de lumière pour soigner sa blessure. D'un coup de bouclier, il s'échappe de l'étreinte de Flint et décide de garder ses distances. En voyant la stratégie du croisé, le capitaine installe son ancre dans son dos et dégaine une arme qui tir des sphères incendiaires. Le paladin essaye de rester à distance de ses tirs, et se trouve sur une bouche d'aération. Le capitaine range son arme, prend son ancre et la frappe au sol. Théo ne comprenait pas son geste mais il lui fallut quelque seconde pour découvrir que quand il frappe son ancre au sol, les bouches d'aération crachent des colonnes de flammes. Il l'a découvert cela en sentant l'odeur des flammes qui brûlent la chair d'un être humain. Une odeur qui lui est familière depuis qu'il voyage avec Bob. Le paladin s'écarte du conduit et entendit les tète-brûlé en train de se foutre de sa gueule et qui sont en train d'admirer la puissance de Flint. Théo leva sa lame au ciel, se chargeant en énergie lumineuse et la planta au sol. L'énergie absorbée sortit de l'épée et aveugla tout le monde présente dans l'arène. Le paladin en profite pour enchainé les coups d'épée mais il ne voit pas la moindre coupure sur l'armure de Flint, juste de simple éraflure se dessine sur cette dernière. Le capitaine reprend ses esprits et se moque du paladin qui n'arrive pas pénétrer sa lame dans son armure. Théo fit plusieurs bonds en arrière pour éviter de se manger l'ancre une deuxième fois. Le capitaine charge alors sur lui et, au moment présent, il esquive la charge et la lame tranche la bouteille incendiaire de l'arme ardente. Des flammes sortirent de la bouteille. Alors que le paladin se sentit suffisamment loin du capitaine, son ancre fut propulsée à une chaine et se planta dans la charpente de pont. La chaine mena le capitaine vers Théo et lui infligea un coup de poing qui fait reculer le paladin de trois pas en arrière. Alors que Flint lui affligeait un coup d'ancre puissant, le paladin revoit l'arme de Flint avec tant de puissance que Flint dut se retourner pour la rattraper. Théo fit un long bond en arrière, dégaine sa lance et la lance dans la bouteille de gaz. La bouteille explose et propulse Flint par-dessus la troisième corde du mât et on ne l'a jamais revu. Théo lance alors son regard noir et les bandits, dans un pur instinct de survie, décide de sauté par-dessus bord. C'était un peu con de leur part. Puis le paladin cherche Claptrap. Il se retourne et le vois sortir de derrière une pile de planche en bois.

Il se dirige vers la porte des quartiers-maîtres de Flint et fit plus loin son bateau.

\- Regarde-moi ca sbire. Voici le plus beau des vaisseaux. Dit Claptrap fièrement.

Théo n'était guerre du même avis. En effet, le bateau en question avait sa coque réparer avec de la tôle. Même s'il ne connait pas le matériau en question, Théo douta s'il leur péripéties en bateau s'effectuera dans de bonne condition. Sans compter qu'il préférait de naviguer avec le navire colossale de Flint malgré qu'il soit embroché sur un pic de glace. Théo monta tout de même dans le bateau de pèche (oui il a la forme d'un bateau de pèche) de Claptrap. Il le met à l'eau et leur voyage vers Sanctuary continu. Jusqu'à que Claptrap dit…

-Terre ! Terre en vu!

-Où ca, demanda Théo en entrant dans la cabine.

-Derrière nous.

-C'est les terres qu'ont vient de quitter, espèce d'abruti. Gueula Théo en donnant un coup fracassant de bouclier sur Claptrap.

* * *

 ** _Voila pour cette fois, j'espère que ça vous a plu. On ce retrouve pour la suite de l'histoire. C'était Devilblight pour vous servir._**


	4. En route pour Sanctuary!

_**Salut les amis. Je vous partage ce quatrième chapitre poster en retard car j'ai décidé de prendre mon temps juste pour vous montrer mon coté décident. Cela ne veux rien dire.**_

 _ **Précédemment: Alors qu'il était avec ses amis dans le cratère, Théo se réveille sur Pandore, un monde devenu un immense champ de bataille entre les rebelles pandoriens et les Phyrexians. Dès son arrivé en se monde, il est connu pour avoir survécu a un attentat créer de toute pièce par les phyrexians. Après avoir fait la rencontre de Claptrap; un robot multifonction, de L'ange; une IA que seul Théo peux voir et de sir Hamerlock; un érudit, il découvre l'histoire de ce monde détruit, réalisant certaine tache pour les rebelles et élimine de nombreux ennemi. Après avoir battu le capitaine Flint en combat singulier, il prend le large vers Sanctuary, l'ultime bastion de la résistance contre les envahisseurs.**_

 _ **Chapitre 4: En route pour Sanctuary!**_

Le navire continu de naviguer su les flots de Pandore. La nuit vient de tomber il y a de cela 2h. Théo, couché sur la cabine du capitaine, regarde les étoiles ainsi que la lune de Pandore, une lune brisée par de multiples fissures de magma et, devant elle, la fameuse station des phyrexians. Le paladin rêve de revoir ses compagnons disparus. Ces paupières deviennent lourdes. Comblé par la fatigue, il descend du toit, pose son bouclier et son épée contre des caisses en bois, se couche contre ces dernières et se laisse s'endormir.

La lumière du matin n'arrive pas à faire réveiller le paladin. Ce dernier était fatigué après plusieurs massacres de bandits et de son combat contre le capitaine Flint. A l'heure qu'il est, Hamerlock a du finir de bouclé ses bagages et commence son voyage pour Sanctuary. Théo était dans un sommeil profond; il serait aussi difficile à réveiller qu'une marmotte. A moins que…

-Ah ! Terre en vue ! Terre en vue! (Claptrap baissa le frein de son navire, mais il semblerait que ce dernier soit bloqué.) Allez Baisse toi ! Baisse-toi! (le robot voit qu'il arrive à pleine vitesse contre le rivage.) Hm, si on devait trouver un mot a employé lors d'une situation désastreuse, j'en ai un juste pour cet instant. OH MERDE !

Le bateau heurte de plein fouet le sol glacé du rivage. La coque perfore la glace comme un couteau qui coupe du beurre et le bateau ralentit progressivement en faisant un bruit d'enfer. Avec la violence du choc, le moteur s'arrêta enfin. Le paladin réveillé par le bruit se leva et vit avec un air étonner, le bateau se trouvant à quelque mètre de la mer. Il se retourne vers Claptrap.

-Mais putin qu'est-ce t'as fais ?! Gueula le paladin.

-Oh bonjour sbire. Désolé pour le réveil en force, mais semblerai que je n'ai pas réussis à débloquer le frein, dit le robot avec le levier du frein dans la main droite, détaché du cadre. Je sais que tu as envie de me casser la gueule parce que je t'ai réveillé, mais là ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

-Bon OK je laisse tomber. Tu peux dire ou on se trouve actuellement ?

-On est sur le continent, sbire. Plus précisément dans les montagnes de la région des trois cornes, une région montagneuse et gelée autour de trois immenses montagnes qui donnent leur nom a la région. Sanctuary se trouve dans cette région, au nord de notre position. J'espère que tu sais t'orienter en milieux hostile ?

-Mais oui je sais m'orienter en milieux hostile. Dit-il en imitant Bob qui parle avec fierté alors, qu'en réalité il ment.

-Si tu devais te perdre, le chemin est balisé par des panneaux, ca ne devrai pas te poser de problème. Dès que tu seras arrivé à Sanctuary, je veux que tu dises à ses habitants de préparer quelques préparatifs pour mon arriver. D'abord il me des banderoles, avec « Bienvenu Claptrap » écrit dessus. Ensuite de la bonne musique pour l'ambiance. Des filles assez canons si tu vois ce que je veux dirent. Ajoute a cela des mecs super moches, comme les filles de tout a l'heure ne diront pas « Ah …salut Claptrap. Je sais que tu souhaite que je sorte avec toi mais toi tu es un robot, je préfère avoir des relations avec un gars qu'avec toi. Oh mais pourquoi tu pleure, les robots ne ressentent aucun sentiment normalement. Bon d'accord je te fais un câlin, c'est juste parce que c'est toi. Oh met qu'est-ce-que… de l'huile! AH Claptrap tu me dégoute. » Mais plutôt « Oh Claptrap, tu es vraiment sexy qu'on le pouvait le croire. Allez viens avec nous aux lieux de rester avec ces immondes énergumènes a debout sur deux pattes ». Enfin de l'alcool, car on ne peut pas avoir de fêtes sans alcool. Tu prends tout en note, sbire… sbire ? (le paladin est partie il y a de cela une minute et trente seconde.) Oh éternel solitude. Dit le robot finalement désespérer et réfléchi sur le moyen de retirer son embarcation de la couche de glace qu'ils viennent de heurter.

Le paladin marche en direction de son destin. Pendant que Claptrap parlait dans le vent, il était déjà sur les terres froides des Trois cornes. En passant sous un pont, un rugissement se fait entendre au dessus de lui. Une voiture venait de passer sur le pont et tire un projectile explosif sur le pont. Il se détruit alors que le paladin se tenait en dessus. Il entendit des voix.

-Prenez ça, racaille de Sans-pitié. Vous n'aurez jamais notre cœur énergétique

-Je te vois! Dit le pilote d'une autre voiture qui vient de sortir de la fumer produite par l'explosion.

-Oh super, dit l'autre en soupirant. Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer dans votre bastion et nous foutre la paix.

-Bonne idée. Nous allons dans notre base et … tuez-le! Cris le bandit en ouvrant le feu.

Les deux voitures démarrent en laissant le pont détruit.

Sous le débris du pont ce tenait le paladin qui a activer son bouclier divin directement lors de l'explosion. Il s'évacue des d'encombre et regarda le pont en ruine.

-Si je connaissais le con qui a fait sauter le pont. Dit Théo avec un ton un peu énervé.

L'ange lui parle dans sa tète.

-Pandore est un monde détruit et sans-pitié. Sanctuary c'est à peine moins pire.

-Hé bien je l'espère. Lui répond le paladin.

-Il te faut un moyen de transport si tu veux te rendre à Sanctuary. Regarde là-bas, il y a un distributeur auto'loc. Il te donnera une voiture. (Le paladin arrive devant le distributeur). Appuis sur le bouton aux milieux de l'appareil si tu veux avoir une voiture. Lui conseil L'ange.

Le paladin s'exécute. Sur l'écran de l'appareil s'affichait une croix rouge dessus et une voix sortit du distributeur.

-Hola, utilisateur d'auto-loc pas autorisé dans la place. TU cherche à pirater mon auto-loc, hein. Dommage pour toi. Dit le distributeur.

-Merde… je veux dire flute. C'est un certain Scooter qui gère ces distributeurs. Il lui certes une ou deux cases mais c'est un petit prodige en matière d'informatique et de mécanique. Il a du pirater ce distributeur pour empêcher les « sans-pitiés » de ce servir de ces voiture pour attaqué Sanctuary.

-Pourquoi veulent 'ils attaqués le bastion de la résistance alors qu'ils peuvent se dresser contre les phyréxians ? Se demande Théo.

-C'est une longue histoire. Ajani les a bannis de Sanctuary parce qu'il trouvait leur méthode trop brutal et sanglante a ses yeux. Depuis ils s'attaquent au rebelles juste pour se venger. Hm, je vais essayer de pirater cette station, dit L'ange avec beaucoup de doute.

Tout un coup, Théo entend un bruit; un animal qui hennit. En entendant cela, il courrait en direction du cri. C'est comme si ce hennissement lui semble être familier. Il provenait d'un petit campement de bandit. En entrant à l'intérieur, il en croyait pas ses yeux. Il voit Lumière coincer sur une corniche avec trois bandits avec leur machette rouillée dans leurs mains. En voyant le regard apeuré de la jument, le croisé chargea en criant « Ne la touchez pas, bande de gros cinglez ! ». Les sadiques se retournent en direction du paladin. Théo prit son bouclier dans sa main droite en le tenant sur le rebord de l'arme. En un mouvement fort et rapide du bras, il lance son bouclier qui ricoche sur les cranes des agresseurs avant de revenir dans sa main. Le choc est violent que les bandits tombent de la corniche en hurlant. A leurs cris, d'autres d'entre eux sortirent des tentes et dégaine leurs armes. En les voyant arriver, Théo ordonne à Lumière d'aller se cacher. Puis le carnage commence.

\- Décidément, je me régale de refaire le portrait de ces hérésies. Pensa Théo.

Il charge son épée de lumière et donne un coup à la verticale. La lumière quitte son épée et forme un halo de lumière tranchant qui traverse un malheureux bandit et le coupa en deux. Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux, mais Théo décide de se lancer dans la bataille avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il réussit a tout de même et achever certains alors que son armures commence a se craquelée. Il active sa forme élémentaire aux milieux du campement aux milieux des bandits. Ils furent aveuglez par la lumière qui émane du croisé. Le paladin lève son fer haut dans le ciel. De la pointe de son épée, une lumière éblouissante en jaillit. En la voyant, les sadiques furent éblouit avec puissance que leur yeux commencent à brûler, puis leurs chaires, et ils n'en restent que des cendres. Ne voyant plus de bandits, Théo désactive sa forme élémentaire et appelle Lumière. L'étalon sortit de derrière des caisses empilées et viens voir son propriétaire.

-Ah Lumière, je suis content de te revoir, dit le paladin en caressant la crinière de sa monture. (Lumière hennit avec joie.) Mais que fais-tu ici? Bon enfin bref, je ne vais pas me creuser la tète pour ça; l'important, c'est que tu sois saine et sauve.

Il amène sa monture a la sortie du campement. En sortant, L'ange fut étonné qu'il ait pu trouver une créature avec qui il s'entendait bien. Le paladin regarde le pont détruit avec un regard qu'il emploi surtout quand il a une idée qui a 50% de chance d'échouée. Il monte sur Lumière et fonce ventre-a-terre en direction du gouffre. L'intelligence artificielle commence à douter sur l'action de Théo mais pour une raison plutôt obscure, elle lui fait confiance. Remarque que, selon elle, Théo est la seul personne qui peut changer le destin de Pandore. Au même moment, Lumière accélère et atteint une vitesse phénoménale, laissant trainée derrière elle une nuée de lumière. Le cavalier saute par-dessus le ravin avec t'en de facilité, qu'il atterri de façon impeccable et poursuis son chemin.

Son chemin s'engouffre alors dans un canyon. Théo le franchit avec une telle célérité que les garogos qui peuplait le ravin n'eurent le temps de sortir de leurs cavernes et de se mettre à poursuivre le chevalier. En sortant du canyon, Théo reçu pour la première fois de la journée un message insultant et provocateur d'Ezuri.

-Ah que je vous plain les bandits. Contrairement a nous, vous ne vous préoccupé de certaine choses comme l'ordre, la sagesse, l'honneur, la puissance, la liberté, la justice, la paix…

Théo en avait strictement rien a carré de se qu'il raconte. Dans son code de paladin, il y a une seule et unique phrase: détruire toute hérésie a ses yeux. Et il semblerait qu'Ezuri en fait partie. Puis quelque seconde plus tard, il reçu un nouveau message.

-La dignité, j'ai faillis oublier la dignité. (Le hennissement affolé de son poney en diamant se fait entendre dans le message) Du calme, Étalon du cul, Du calme!

A ce moment là, il hésite de se foutre de sa gueule. Il ordonne à Lumière de ralentir le pat pour éviter qu'elle ne se fatigue trop vite. Au loin, a au moins 1km devant lui se tenait Sanctuaire, l'ultime bastion de la résistance contre Ezuri. Lumière amena Théo en trottinant devant un immense portail. Il descend de sa monture et se vers une sorte d'interphone. Ne voyant qu'un seul bouton sur l'appareil, il appuis dessus sans hésiter. Depuis l'épisode de ce petit génocide au canon, il a maintenant pour réflexe d'appuyer sur un seul bouton s'il y en un seul; s'il y en a plusieurs, appuyer sur le bouton rouge. Une image holographique d'un garde apparait au somment de l'appareil.

-Écouter, maudit «sans-pitié». Vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus a Sanctuary alors foutez le camp… oh, une seconde… le rebelle en armure. Attendez, je vous contacte Ajani.

Puis l'image prend une autre silhouette. Celle d'un humanoïde possédant le corps d'un lion possédant une crinière de couleur dorée.

-Alors c'est toi le fameux rebelle en armure dont tout le monde parle. Moi c'est Ajani Ajani Crinièredor; et comme toi j'étais aventurier par le passé. Je voudrai te rencontrer en personne mais la je suis en mission pour la résistance. Pendant mon absence, tu peux me faire quelque chose pour moi. Si oui, et bien j'ai envoyé l'un des nôtres, le soldat Grave, allé chercher un cœur énergétique pour alimenter les boucliers de la ville, et cependant, le colonel Rise m'informe qu'il n'est toujours pas revenu de sa mission et on a besoin de ce cœur énergétique. Je veux que tu parcoures la région pour retrouver Grave, ça te conviens?

-Si ça peux rendre service au roi des rebelles et ainsi sauver des innocents; alors j'accepte votre demande. Répondis Théo.

-Voila ce que je voulais entendre. Au fait, c'est quoi ton petit nom a toi?

-Théo de Silveberg.

-OK Théo. Il faut retrouver le soldat Grave.

L'image D'Ajani disparait. Théo savait ce qui lui reste à faire. Il remonte sur Lumière et repris la route vers les terres sauvages.

Cela fait maintenant des heures qu'il parcoure les terres glacées des Trois cornes. Retrouver un soldat dont on n'a plus de nouvelle dans un secteur si vaste est aussi facile de trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Cinq minute après son départ, L'ange a contacté le paladin. Elle lui félicite d'être entrée en contact avec Ajani et elle lui recommande de bien faire ce qu'il lui demande; il guidera Théo jusqu'à affrontement finale. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, la terre commence a tremblé mais, contrairement aux secousses qu'il a observé lorsqu'il était dans le glacier avec Claptrap, ces dernières ont durée 5 minutes supplémentaire. Puis Ezuri contacta le paladin. Comme d'habitude il crache du venin à chaque mot qu'il prononce. Il affirme que lorsqu'il aura trouvé L'arche, il offrirait aux habitants de Pandore, l'ordre et la paix excepté pour les « pignoufs » de Sanctuary comme il affirme au et fort; ils leur offriraient une mort rapide. Il est inutile de dire que Théo n'est pas tout a fais de cet avis, si pour lui amener l'ordre et la paix c'est de faire exploser des trains et de déclencher une guerre sur une planète désolé, il est près a se faire de nombreux ennemies. Tout a coup, Théo sentit une odeur de fumée. Il constate que c'était tout proche. Il hâta le galop de Lumière et découvrit les restes d'une voiture en train de bruler. Théo descend de sa jument pour inspecter les décombres. En fouillant vigoureusement la carcasse abandonnée, il trouve un message ECO dans la boite à gants. Sans plus attendre il lance le message.

-J'ai été touché par ces salop de sans-pitié. Je vais les semer des les champs du lendemain.

Puis il contacte Ajani.

-Ajani, j'ai retrouvé la trace de Grave. Il se sera fait attaqué par les bandits et il tente de les semer dans les champs du lendemain.

-Très bien. Va vite le rejoindre pour lui donner un coup de main. Les champs du lendemain sont dangereux avec les garogos qui y vivent. J'ignore pourquoi il a décidé de fuir par là. Bref, va le rejoindre et fais attention a toi.

Le paladin raccroche le communicateur. Il regarde la neige et il trouvait plusieurs traces de pas. En chevauchant Lumière, il poursuit les traces jusqu'à un panneau signalant qu'il faut faire demi-tour. Théo comprit qu'il se trouvait juste devant les champs du lendemain. Il descend de Lumière et lui dit de se l'attendre ici. La jument s'exécute et le paladin continus son chemin seul. Les champs du lendemain ne ressemble pas a des terres de récoltes, il s'agit en réalité d'un col ou ont trouve des garogos et une plante étrange : un cactus qui électrocute les malheureux qui touche ses épines. Plus il avance dans le col, plus le paladin voit des garogos morts électrocuter. Leurs chaires avaient brulées après avoir subit un choc électrique prolongé. Quelque mètre plus loin, il trouve plusieurs bandits en train de tabasser un type au sol. Théo chargea en pensant que la victime serait le soldat qu'il recherche. Il empala un pillard dans le dos, puis il décapita le deuxième avec son épée et élimina le dernier avec un coup violent de bouclier, on entend les os du dernier bandit se brisé par la violence du choc. Puis il se pencha sur le soldat Grave au sol.

-Oh… le rebelle en armure. (Il tousse) Je vois qu'Ajani vous a envoyé me chercher. (Il tousse de nouveau). Les ordures… ils ont m'ont tendus une embuscade et ils m'ont volé le cœur… énergétique. (Il tousse pour la troisième fois) Sans lui, Sanctuary est foutu. Je fais … faire une sieste… Réveillé-moi… une fois … que… j'aurai quitté Pandore. (Il se tut).

Le corps devient raide. Théo préviens Ajani.

-Ajani, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Les sans-pitiés ont tué Grave et ils ont volé le cœur énergétique.

-Grave est mort ?! Bon sang! C'était l'un de nos meilleurs hommes. Et ce n'est pas comme si on était en sureffectif. Les pillards ont un campement pas loin de là. Il est plus probable que le cœur se retrouve là-bas. Va récupérer le cœur énergétique, et n'hésite pas à buter deux ou trois pillards, Grave en aurai plus qu'envie. Fait le pour la mémoire de notre cher Grave.

Théo se dirige vers la sortie. Alors qu'il était proche de la sortie, un bandit tombe du ciel devant lui. Armé d'un coup, il allait tuer Théo. Mais le paladin l'attrape par le bras armé, l'envoi valsé en l'air et le plaque au sol.

-Bien tenté! Bien tenté ! Mais la même strate ne marche pas sur le même chevalier. Dit Théo en gueulant.

-Attend que te fasse la peau, sale lèche-skag! Gueula l'assassin.

-Tu vas me dire où se trouve tes petits copains car ils ont un objet que j'ai besoin et je te laisse la vie sauve. Dit le croisé avec une voix douce alors que sur son visage se dessine un visage sadique.

-Attend que je me libère de tes mains et que je te tue pour me servir de tes os comme pique d'apéritif.

Théo perd patience. Il attrape sa proie par le coup et le cogne contre les parois rocheuses la plus proche avec violence.

-OU SONT-ILS ! Cria fortement Théo avec un ton autoritaire.

-Je… je vais t'y mener … à notre campement. Dit les bandits en pleurant de peur.

Théo enleva son prisonnier de la falaise. Son coup était puissant qu'on voit la roche qui s'est fissuré.

-Mais… lâche-moi par contre. Je sais marcher tout-de-même.

-Oui mais au moins je sais que tu ne feras pas se que je pence a ce moment là.

-Putain t'es relou, t'as deviné ce que j'allais faire.

Le bandit avait l'intension de berné le paladin en l'emmenant dans une impasse et de le poignarder cette fois si dans le dos. Théo se servis du pillard comme une boussole. Il l'amène droit vers le campement qui se trouve a rebord d'une falaise.

-C'est là ?

-Oui et je ne te mens pas.

-Très bien.

Théo lance son prisonnier contre des pointes de fer qui se trouve à l'entrer. L'empalé essaye de se libérer mais il meurt. Son sang laisse sur la neige de sombre tache rouge. Les cris de douleur de l'assassin ont résonné dans toute la région et a attiré l'attention des pillards.

-Graves, pour que tu repose en paix, je t'offre ce massacre de bandits rien que pour toi pour honorer ta volonté. Songea Théo en voyant les pillards venir vers lui.

Armes en mains, le carnage commence. Théo lance son bouclier qui neutralise trois bandits avant de revenir à lui. Se faisant rapidement submerger, il utilise sa forme élémentaire pour se faire pousser une paire d'aile qui projette les ennemies loin autour de lui. Il voit 20 mètre devant lui un bandit sur-dimensionner portant le crane d'un animal sur la tète et qui se bat avec une immanence machette fabriquer a partir d'os et d'acier. En le voyant, Théo se rus vers lui. Le brutal se prépare à donner un coup au paladin. Théo esquive en glissant sur le sol et en passant entre les jambes de la brute. Une fois derrière lui, il fait un bond et planta son épée dans le dos de la brute. Théo en avait totale ment le contrôle et l'ordonne de défoncer ses petits camarade. En entendant les os des pillards se fracturer sous les coups du géant, Théo s'éclate en poussant un rire démoniaque. Au bout de 2 minutes, le colosse assujettis par le paladin, qui semble être lui aussi assujettis par son plaisir dément de défoncer des bandits, a anéantit tout le campement. Les corps des pillards couverts de bleus pour certain et de sang pour d'autre. En inspectant le désastre, Théo ne trouve pas se qu'il chercher, mais il voit quelque chose briller attacher a la ceinture de le brute essoufflé. Il récupère se butin et trouve enfin le cœur énergétique. Il descend du colosse tout en achevant d'un coup d'épée plantée dans la tète. La brute tomba à genou puis se retrouve inanimé sur le ventre. Théo prend son système ECO et contacte de nouveau Ajani.

-C'est bon, j'ai récupéré le cœur. Sanctuary est sauvé.

-Parfais, on a certes perdu un homme mais on a pu sauver la ville pour encore quelque semaines. Bienvenu dans la résistance, Théo. (Des coups de feu se font entendre)Oh merde, je te recontacte plus tard.

-Ajani ? Ajani ?! Merde il a raccroché. (Il siffle pour appeler Lumière) Lumière, à Sanctuary au triple galop.

Le paladin quitta le campement en ruine. Il se rue en direction de Sanctuary. Pendant le trajet, Ezuri narguait Théo concernant le discoure qu'il avait fait tout a l'heure. Il disait qu'au lieu de promettre au rebelle une mort rapide, il prendra son temps pour les torturer l'un derrière les autres. En 5 minutes, il arrive à destination et appuis sur l'interphone.

-Ajani… non c'est toi.

-Oui c'est moi, colonel Rise. Je vous apporte le cœur énergétique.

-Super, je vous ouvre les portes. A tout de suite, rebelle.

Les portes s'ouvre et donne accès à un viaduc au bout du quel se trouve Sanctuary. Le paladin traversa le pont et s'arrête a coté d'un poteau de fer qui projette une colonne de lumière. Toute la ville de Sanctuary était entourée par ces poteaux. Le colonel Rise sort d'un vieux préfabriqué et demande au paladin de lui donner le cœur énergétique. Le colonel remplace l'ancien par le nouveau cœur. La colonne de lumière semble être plus lumineuse et plus vaste que tout à l'heure. Les boucliers de la ville sont rechargés.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour cet fois, j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trop attendus. Je vous retrouve pour la suite de l'histoire. Allez bisou mes lapins.** _


	5. Plan B

_**Salut les amis. J'espère que Halloween a été un pur plaisir pour vous. En tout cas, je vous poste un chapitre qui est un "peu" plus court qued'habitude et en plus je vous le poste en retard. Vous allez tous me dire: Devilblight, t'es un ***** de branlot. Oui, mais j'essaye d'être plus présent que possible.**_

 ** _Bref, merci de ne pas me cracher a la gueule et bonne lecture._**

 _ **Chapitre 5: Plan B.**_

Les boucliers de Sanctuary protègent la ville qui est en train de subir une série de projectile provenant de la station phyrexian. Ses tirs proviennent d'un canon de tir lunaire projetant des obus à plus de 100000km/h et infligé de terrible dégât a l'impact. A la base, la société Hypérion s'en servait pour envoyer des ressources sur Pandore pour les mineurs et les scientifiques qui réalisaient des études sur le terrain. Si Théo n'avait pas récupéré le cœur énergétique aimantant les boucliers, Sanctuary ne serait plus qu'un cratère.

Théo parlait avec le colonel Rise. Le paladin lui informe qu'Ajani aurait des difficultés et qu'il ne sera pas de retour à Sanctuary pendant un bon bout de temps. En apprenant cela, Rise lui demande de se rendre chez le mécanicien de la ville. Théo franchit les portes de Sanctuary et arrive sur un parking. Puis Ezuri fait son retour...

-Alors comme ça, tu es à Bandit-ville. T'as eu de la chance, sans toi il n'en resterait rien. Et tu sais quoi, j'ai même un secret que je voudrai bien te révéler mais je ne ferai que t'embrouiller. Je suis sur que ça t'aurait fait rire. Tchao tchao.

-Sanctuary: construite sur l'épave du plus grand vaisseau de forage interplanétaire de la société Dahl; et actuellement un refuge pour voleur; assassin et hors-la-loi. Bienvenu chez toi. Dit L'ange en parlant a Théo

-Je sens que je vais bien me plaire ici, comme tu le dis. Lui répondit Théo à voix basse.

Les habitants et les gardes de la résistance regardent le paladin avec admiration. C'est un honneur pour eux de rencontrer le rebelle qui a survécu aux phyrexians. Théo se rappelle des indications que Rise lui a donné pour ce rendre chez le mécano. Il se trouve sur la place à l'entrer de la ville et qu'il faut entrer dans le garage par la porte de derrière qui se trouve dans la rue de gauche. En empruntant la rue, il trouva la porte en question. A coté, sur le mur, se tenait une pancarte que Théo commença à lire.

-Garage de Scooter: AUTO-LOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCC! Lit le paladin en imaginant le type qui a écrit la pancarte; il devait être contraint d'écrire tout ce que Le patron lui disait.

-Il entre dans le garage et voit au rez-de-chaussée un jeune-homme en train de faire la sieste en se balançant sur sa chaise. Le jeune se réveille.

-Oh… t'es encore l'un de ces choses moches qu'on appelle phyrexian. Tu es là pour me faire la peau mais avant que tu m'embarque, (il se lève brusquement et se tient debout sur la table devant avec une clé de serrage dans la main) tu ne m'aura jamais vivant, saloperie d'envahisseur. (Le jeune regarde attentivement Théo et repris son calme). Oh mais attend… tu n'es pas l'un de ces phyréxians de tes morts, t'es le rebelle en armure. Putain, alors les rumeurs te concernant dans toute la ville se confirme, tu es bien a Sanctuary.

-Euh oui. Je m'appelle Théo… et je cherche le mécanicien de la ville. Dit Théo avec beaucoup de gène sur le comportement agité du jeune-homme.

-Scooter, mécanicien de Sanctuary. Oui je sais, on ne le dirait pas avec mon âge, mais je suis bien le mécano de cette ville.

-Ok, je suis venu sous les ordres du colonel Rise si tu te demande pourquoi je suis ici.

-Si tu es là, c'est pour me dire qu'il faut maintenant procéder au plan.

-Un plan ? Quel plan? Se demande Théo en penchant la tète sur la gauche.

-Avant son départ, Ajani m'a ordonné que, s'il ne revient pas de mission ou qu'il lui devrait arriver des problèmes, de passer au plan B, ou comme je l'appelle: plan pour transformer cette ville de merde en une immense ville volante doté de canon de la mort qui tue.

-Rien que de l'entendre, cela semble drôle. Commenta Théo en souriant.

-Et justement, tu es là pour me donner un coup de main, pendant que tu installeras les préparatifs sur la place centrale, je ferai les miens depuis mon garage. On va pouvoir faire décoller cette ville. T'es partant.

-J'en suis tout exciter.

-Parfais. A l'étage, j'ai deux batteries sur une étagère. Sa ressemble a des trucs long de formez cylindrique si tu n'y arrives pas à voire ce que c'est.

Théo monte alors à l'étage et trouve sur une étagère complètement désordonnée les deux batteries. Puis il redescend.

-Oui c'est ca. Maintenant je te donne ca.

Scooter sort de sa poche un minerai de couleur mauve luisant. Théo fut émerveillé en voyant le minerai.

-C'est du phyrexium. A voire comme tu réagis, cela doit être la première fois que tu en vois. Depuis que L'arche a été ouverte, on trouve ces cailloux partout et beaucoup se lance dans l'étude de cet étrange acier. Maintenant je t'explique comment tu dois procéder au branchement, tu dois te rendre sur la place centrale. Il y a une sculpture en fer au milieu si tu ne sais pas te situer. Il y aura trois couvercles au sol. Tu les ouvre et tu incère les batteries. Quand ça ce sera fais, je ferai décoller cette ville. Expliqua clairement Scooter.

-Bien reçu, mais à quoi serre donc le phyrexium que tu m'as donné?

-T'as bien vu que j'ai seulement deux batteries sur les trois. Et bien, tu vas devoir acheter la troisième au marché noir chez un certain Earl le dingue, et c'est pour cela que je t'ai donné ce caillou. Il ne paye qu'avec ce matériau. Ah et fait attention, il porte bien son nom; c'est un vrai dingue,… et un jour il m'a bouffé une bagnole… et avec une fourchette.

Théo quitta le garage. Scooter semblait être sérieux concernant ce soi-disant Earl. Il se rend à la place centrale et dès qu'il arrive, la voix d'Ezuri ce fait entendre dans toute la ville via les haut-parleurs de la ville.

-Habitant de Sanctuary, ici votre héro favoris, Ezuri. J'offre 1000000$ a quiconque qui me livre la tète de votre rebelle qui tout juste d'arriver dans votre ville…

A ce moment là, un garde tira dans les haut-parleurs avec son flingue.

-Ne vous en faite pas, rebelle. Nous ne vous dénoncerons pas. Ajani nous prévenu a votre sujet et vous êtes notre pièce maitresse contre cet enfoiré.

Le soldat s'en va et Théo commence à brancher les deux premières batteries. Le soleil commence à sortir des nuages et la place centrale devient aussi vide que les poches d'un voleur qui revient les mains-vides d'un cambriolage.

-T'as branchée les deux premières batteries? Parfait, dirige-toi vers cette boutique avec les néons violets qui disjonctent. C'est que tu trouveras le dingue. Lui renseigne scooter.

Théo se dirige donc vers la boutique en question. Il ne pouvait pas la rater; c'était la seule dont les néons disjonctent dans la rue et elle était également au bout de la rue. Il s'avance vers la porte, frappe à la porte et une petite trappe s'ouvre sur la porte et une paire d'yeux apparait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux !? Cria l'individu.

-Une batterie électrique. Et que ca saute.

-Mollo, mollo; j'sais pas si t'es au courant, mais je ne paye qu'avec du phyrexium. Le liquide c'est pour les tocards. (Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils. Théo lui montre alors le minerai bien devant ses yeux). Ok, ok… Je te l'envoi ta merde. Prépare la monnaie.

Une autre trappe s'ouvre un peu plus bas sur la porte; mais contrairement à l'autre, elle était plus large et semble pouvoir contenir une multitude d'objet. A l'intérieur se trouvait l'objet que Théo avait besoin. Il l'échange avec sa portion de phyrexium. Les yeux d'Earl semble briller de joie rien qu'en voyant le présent rocheux. Il ferme soudainement les trappes en disant en même temps: Que j'te reprenne pas. Puis Théo entend qu'il semble chanter de joie à l'intérieur.

-Il est vraiment bizarre. Songea le paladin en revendant sur la place centrale. Elle était restée telle qu'il l'avait quitté il y a de cela une demi-heure. Théo branche la dernière batterie.

-Scooter, c'est ok pour les bitoniaux.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Dis, tu savais que Sanctuary était construite sur l'épave d'un ancien vaisseau minier ?

-Je crois l'avoir entendu une fois.

-Eh bien grâce à toi, j'ai pu redémarrer ses moteurs. Accroche toi bien ca va secouer. Dit le mécano excité.

Toute la ville trembla. Un bruit strident provenant sous la ville rugi. Théo du s'accrocher a un lampadaire tellement que les secousses étaient violente. Puis tout s'arrêtaient. De la fumée sortit des égouts.

-… ou pas. Dit Scooter avec déception.

-Qu'est' ce qui a bien pu foirer ?

-Je l'ignore. Ecoute faut vraiment qu'ont retrouve Ajani. Sans lui, tout est foutu.

-Je partirai à sa recherche.

-Sérieusement. Je commencerai à chercher chez lui, à la mairie, pour commencer. Il doit avoir un indice là-bas. Pendant ce temps-là, je m'occupe des moteurs.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré la taille et le retard. Je vous aime quand même. Pour le prochain je m'engage a être dans les temps. Bon allez Tchao.**_


End file.
